A Damsel In Distress
by Shiyara
Summary: Jenny has a strange visitor. Will Gibbs come to her rescue? I suck at summaries. Read and find out ;


A Damsel In Distress

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing alone is his dark basement in front of his half-finished boat, staring at the smooth wood. This day was one of those days where sanding his boat couldn't take his mind off the one thing he didn't want to think about. He had his reasons not to think too much about her. Now all the pain and anger resurfaced and he hated himself for letting it get to him. No other woman has ever been able to split his feelings into two completely different parts.  
He had to admit, even though it hurt, that he would always be in love with her and pretending to love someone else was never going to fulfill his desires for her. Angry with her and himself, he balled his hands into fists and threw a punch at his boat; it only brought him throbbing knuckles and a broken beam.

He had to tell her, he knew that and he had to end things. Now or never. But before he could leave his basement, the sound of footsteps made its way into his confused head and he turned to look at a woman he had never loved. She approached him and smiled at him while she put her had to his face and caressed his cheek. She asked: "You ready? I thought we wanted to leave at 8." He wanted to shake her hand off and tell her it was over, but he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her just because of his second thoughts. She noticed his change in behavior and took her hand slowly off his face, just to run her hand through her blond hair instead.

"Jethro, listen, if you don't want to go out with me, tell me. I don't want to spend an evening with you, while your mind is miles away from me."  
Gibbs sighed and started to explain: "Hollis, that's not it. I just – "But he was interrupted by his cell going off next to him on the workbench. Annoyed and frustrated, Hollis turned away from him, sat down on a chair nearby and traced patterns on her thigh. "Yeah, Gibbs? Erm…what? Yeah, sure. Yes, calm down, I'll be right there. "As soon as he ended the call he looked at Hollis apologetically and didn't even have to explain, since she asked: "Work?" "Yeah, but it won't take long. I'll be back in an hour."  
"All right. I'll just wait here." He didn't answer that, he just gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs to grab his weapon and coat. A few seconds later he was out of the door and driving off.

Jenny Shepard sat anxiously in front of the curtains in her living room and from time to time she peeked out of the window. He was still there. She wasn't sure if it was really him, but she couldn't think of anyone else who would sit in front of her door except her ex-boyfriend Marc Groban. He'd been trying for months now to get her to give them a second chance. But it was impossible for Jenny to be with a man she wasn't in love with. Especially not, when she was in close contact with the man she gave her heart to almost every goddamn day. Even though it was her fault that he was not hers anymore, she couldn't stop thinking about him and the time back then. A cracking sound brought her back to reality and she detected that instead of the man there were only footsteps left in the snow, leading to her backyard. Panic took over her and she hurried into her bedroom to take her gun out of her bedside table but remembered then, that she left her weapon at NCIS. So she switched off the light instead, grabbed her phone and called the only number she would think of in this situation. After a few seconds he answered with his usual "Yeah, Gibbs?" and Jenny immediately started: "Jethro! There is a strange man sneaking around my backyard. Please come here and help me. I forgot my weapon in the office and dismissed my security detail. Thank you, Jethro. But hurry!" She knew it would take him not longer than 10 minutes to get to her house and while she waited she would crawl under her bedcovers and hide.

Gibbs drove with record speed to Jenny's house and didn't spend one minute thinking about Hollis. He didn't know who the guy sneaking around Jenny's garden was but he was sure that he would never do it again after he was through with him. Nine minutes later, Gibbs arrived with squeaking tires in front of Jenny's home. He hurried to the front door and noticed that the whole building lay in complete darkness. Instead of using his second key he, for once, rang the doorbell, so he wouldn't scare her even more. After a few seconds her muffled voice came from behind the door: "Jethro?"  
"No, Santa Claus. Come on, open the door." Gibbs heard the doorknob being turned and then opened the door himself. After his eyes got used to the darkness he detected Jenny sitting on the stairs, armed with a frying pan. At this sight he couldn't help but grin, as he drew his gun and whispered: "You wait here, I'll go and take a look at the backyard." But Jenny thought otherwise, she got up and moved right behind him: "Forget it, you cannot leave me here. I'll come with you."

With an annoyed sigh, Gibbs tiptoed to the backdoor, Jenny on his heels. Out of a habit he wanted to kick it in, but she stopped him, with a threatening voice: "Don't even think about it," so he slowly turned the doorknob and peeked out into the garden. He couldn't see anything except a few footsteps left behind by this mysterious stranger. He holstered his gun and turned to look at her: "no one there, Jen. You can calm down now." Relieved, she dropped the pan and closed the door again, before she turned on the lights, so they could actually see each other.  
"Thanks for coming. Want me to make you some coffee?" Gibbs thought about that offer and he would have loved to take it, but then he suddenly remembered Hollis sitting in his basement.  
"I would love to, but I can't. I gotta go. If the guy comes back just give me a call." Jenny tried to hide her disappointment but he could see that he had hurt her. Nevertheless, she put on a smile and answered, "I will. Come on, I walk you to the door."

But when they actually reached the door, they fell into an uncomfortable silence and neither of them was able to open the door. Anxiously, Jenny nibbled on her bottom lip and tried to act on her feelings. She made a decision: Now or never. Just as he reached out for the doorknob she threw herself at him, locked her hands behind his neck and pressed her lips to his. He wasn't even able to return the kiss, so fast did she back away and pressed her hand to her mouth. "Oh god, Jethro I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I –" But she was interrupted by Gibbs taking her face in his hands and kissing her hungry. He left her only seconds to breath while he backed her against the wall and threaded his hands into her hair. Their kissing grew more passionate and soon they literally ripped their clothes off in effort to save time on the way to her bedroom. It suddenly didn't matter to him anymore that Hollis was waiting for him in his basement. The only thing important to him was Jenny. Her lips, her closeness and the heat radiating from her body made his body ache with lust. At the half of the stairs he got impatient and picked her up, so he could carry her the rest of the way while she fought with his shirt buttons. As he reached the end of the staircase Gibbs pushed her back against the closed bedroom door and attacked her neck with his mouth. Jenny escaped a quiet moan and she pulled his hips closer to hers by her feet, which made him groan in pleasure. A little distracted by his mouth trailing lower, she fumbled for the handle to open the door. When she found it, Jethro pushed the door open and rushed them to her bed, where he laid her down and crawled over her. Jenny closed her eyes as he hurriedly opened the buttons of her blouse and caressed the smooth skin of her stomach. "Jethro", she moaned as she reached for the buckle of his belt to free him of his pants, while he moved one hand under her back to unclasp her bra. The other traveled down her body and he was glad that she had already lost her skirt on the stairs along with his shirt. Jenny pushed his jeans and boxers down with her feet and shrugged off her bra and blouse before she sucked in her breath, as Jethro's hand reached the waistband of her panties. He played a little with it, which made her shiver in anticipation, before he slowly pulled them down her legs. When they were both naked Jethro covered her body completely with his and returned to kiss her fully on the mouth. Jenny let her tongue run over his lips in no time and gained access to his mouth immediately, where they began their old battle for dominance. She wrapped her long legs around him and tried to upset her weight and roll him over but he was faster; he grabbed her hands in one of his and hold them together over her head with a grin. While she wriggled beneath him, Gibbs moved his free hand to her lower half again and caressed her inner thigh until she groaned in frustration and tried to get him to touch her where she wanted him most. "Please, Jethro. Don't tease", Jenny breathed just before he slipped first one and then a second finger inside her. "Oh, I am sorry, Jen. This better?", she wasn't able to form a proper thought let alone a sentence anymore, so he took her loud moaning as a sign for her appreciation. He released her wrists and used his now free hand to massage one of her breasts instead, while his fingers pumped gently and drew her closer to the edge with every second. "Oh god, don't stop" Jenny's hands fisted in her bed sheets and Jethro took gratification in her sharp cry of pleasure as her muscles contracted around his fingers and she entered heaven. She panted heavily when he withdrew his hand and kissed her again, before he took hold of her thigh and plunged himself deep into her. Jethro groaned at the contact and gave her barely a second to adjust before he began to thrust in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Jenny arched her back off the mattress and wrapped both of her legs around him again, to draw him closer, seeking even more contact. "Jesus, Jen, I missed you", he mumbled as he picked up the pace and thrust into her harder and faster. He let his head fall to the crook of her neck and started nipping at a spot behind her ear, while he felt her cramping down on him and not much later she was coming apart under him again, screaming his name. Jethro followed her over the edge, spilling into her and pressing her even more into the mattress. Jenny felt him rolling off of her and winced as he slipped out of her. He lay right beside her and she crawled into his side snuggling close to him, pressing a swift kiss to his lips. "I missed you, Jethro."

One or two hours later Hollis woke from an uncomfortable half-slumber, still in Gibbs' basement and glanced angrily at her watch. Sleepily she rubbed her eyes and wondered what was taking him so long. She fumbled for her cell and decided to call him. She waited for some time before someone picked up. She was expecting him to apologize, or at least explain himself, but she didn't expect to hear the voice of a very familiar woman answering his phone: "Shepard?" Shocked, Hollis hung up before saying a word and threw her phone angry and desperate against the nearest wall, tears running down her cheeks; She knew it, she knew that she had eventually lost him to Jennifer Shepard for good.

Jenny lay exhausted in Gibbs' arms and enjoyed his hand drawing lazy patterns on her bare back. They just enjoyed the moment and didn't feel the need to talk since they were always so good in expressing their feelings through their actions. She shifted in her position to look up at him and inched closer to plant a gentle kiss to his lips. But just before they touched, the quiet vibrating of a cell phone disturbed them. "My phone or yours?", Jenny asked not sure if she remembered correctly to have left her phone on the desk in her study. Jethro was sure that his cell still lay on the workbench in his basement, so he answered: "Yours." She withdrew from his embrace and got up to search the annoying object under his watching glance. She found it next to his jeans on the floor. "Shepard?" But she got no answer and checked the caller iD to see who had called her. To her horror the name on the display said: 'Hollis' apologetically she looked at Gibbs laying on the bed and watching her every move and showed him the phone, saying: "I think it was really yours"


End file.
